Vcbc
Day Two When the sun arose in the bright Fiji sky, it introduced a marvelous array of red, orange, and blue blended to form many unique shades. For the eighteen castaways competing in Survivor: Viti Levu, today seemed like an ordinary day before the immunity challenge. Unbeknownst to them however, the first twist was about to be released onto the unsuspecting contestants. ---- CONF: "When we first arrived to camp, we found this box with the words tree mail on it, but it had nothing inside it," Isabella began. "But when we woke up today, there was a small little scroll inside." ---- "Hey guys!" Isabella exclaimed, catching the attention of her tribe as she rushed down to the main site. "We have tree mail!" "Tree mail?" Nathan pondered. "That either means a challenge or a hidden immunity idol clue." "I hope it's a challenge," Saffron declared. She shot a glare at Nathan, who rolled his eyes. ---- CONF: Nathan shook his head. "Why is Saffron still angry at me? What I said was my opinion! I mean, yes, I know people who '' 'annoy others' '' early on tend to do poorly, but it's my opinion. If Saffron can't handle it, sucks for her." ---- "Well let's find out," Isabela said as she began to read the parchment. "Korovu, Nalovo, and Varoka, I hope the first day was sweet. But the early time has come for the three of you to meet. For the twelve who will defeat, immunity is what you'll greet. But for the six deemed weak, tribal won't be bleak." The six Varoka members gasped. "It's a challenge," Nathan unenthusiastically responded. "Yay." "Why are you so down?" Saffron asked. "Scared that you might go home if we lose?" She smirked. "I'm pretty sure everyone will be at their first tribal. The only time you're safe is if you win immunity," Nathan explained. "That's if we win boo," Saffron chimed. "And if we take a loss today, you are the one going home." She blew Nathan a kiss as she walked back to the shelter. Nathan sighed. "Are you guys really going to send me home tonight, over Saffron?" "There's no chance that's ever going to happen," Harvey declared. He patted Nathan on the shoulder. "Don't worry." ---- CONF: "I have no intentions of sending Nathan out of the door soon. He hasn't done anything to me and I like the kid. He has to stop being paranoid because he's not going home first over Saffron," Harvey stated. CONF: "Nathan is acting very paranoid lately considering the huge target he has on his back after his countless arguments with Saffron." Talon glanced over to a nearby rock and sighed. "Intentionally, I was considering sending Saffron out the door, but now I'm thinking Nathan is a better option." ---- Later on in the woods, Talon and Ruby were in the woods gathering water from a nearby well. "So what would you do about the option of sending Nathan home if we loose?" Talon openly asked as he dropped a bucket into the well. Ruby thought for a second and then nodded her head. "I think that's a very good idea. He's been acting paranoid lately." "And he's very smart about the game," Talon agreed. "That's a nice trait to have, but it could be dangerous to us in the long run." "Exactly. I'm afraid that he might do something to threaten the tribe. He seems like he's playing solo, and right now teamwork should be a priority as well." Talon nodded. "I think we could pull this off if we went to tribal. We have three votes solid with me, you, and obviously Saffron." "Yeah. We could pull in Isabella and have her on our side because I think me, you, and Isabella could also be a strong trio." "I agree," Talon stated and if just on queue, Isabella emerged from the corner. "Well hello there. Fancy see you two around. Small world we live in," Isabella joked. "So what's going on?" "Would you like to work with us?" Talon bluntly asked, shocking Ruby for a second. ---- CONF: "I was completely flabbergasted when Talon bluntly asked Isabella to join our alliance," Ruby stuttered. "My cheeks were probably about as red as the color of the blood I draw in my regular tattoos." CONF: Isabella bursted into laughter. "Ruby was so shocked when Talon asked me to be in this with her and Talon and it made my freaking day. Oh my gosh. I love this season already." She ended as she wiped tears from her eyes. ---- Isabella smirked. "I would like too. The three of us could be solid." Ruby nodded. "Great. So if we loose tonight, we're planing on sending home Nathan. He's pretty crafty." "I'm perfectly fine with that," Isabella responded. "He's too paranoid for my liking." "Agreed," Talon remarked. ---- CONF: "I feel solid with me, Isabella, and Ruby," Talon confessed. "We are a strong trio." ---- "Come on in guys!" Jeff exclaimed as he welcomed the three tribes into the challenge site. The eighteen castaways all stood on their respective mats. "Welcome, welcome guys!" Jeff excitedly cheered. "So Wanda how's life going for your tribe since the game started?" Wanda smiled. "I would say it's been going good, but we've had a few differences between a few of us." She glanced at Prescott and Florence. "All his doing Jeff," Florence remarked, which made Prescott snicker. "Not my fault she doesn't want to appreciate my journey," Prescott chimed. "Trust me buddy. For someone going home tonight if we lose, a two day journey is not impressive." Florence crossed her arms. "Interesting," Jeff began. "Velma, is the atmosphere the same on your tribe?" He glanced at the six castaways standing on the pink mat. "Not at all honestly," she smiled. "We've gotten along cohesively as a tribe for the most part. No real arguments or hostility created yet." "Great. So what about your tribe Nathan?" Jeff interrogated. "Lets just say that my intentions earlier on were correct," he stated. Saffron rolled her eyes. ---- CONF: "If someone doesn't get his weak ass on somewhere I swear if we don't lose the challenge today, I might send him home myself," Saffron snapped. ---- "So are you guys ready to get to your first immunity challenge?" He asked, receiving applause and excitement from everywhere. "Alright, on my go, three of will race down to the water from your starting positions. Then, one at a time, you will swim towards one of the three designated poles where you must dive and retrieve a bag. Once all three bags are found, you will race back here where the other three of you will put together the pieces in the bag to form a puzzle. For two tribes to finish win immunity and are safe from tonight's tribal. Losing tribe will send somebody home. Sound good?" He asked as he received applause and excitement. "We'll give you some time to strategize and then get started." ---- CONF: "I have very small worries about my tribe's performance in this immunity challenge. We have Kareem, a professional surfer, Lance, and Oskar, who are all relatively good swimmers. And then we have the girls on the puzzle, so I'm not afraid that this challenge won't be difficult," Velma stated. CONF: "Please oh please for the love of the lord let us lose this challenge!" Florence shouted, raising her hands up to the sky. "I'm praying." ---- When the respective castaways were chosen for each section, Jeff began the challenge with the coveted "Go!" Cheers rained down as the three members of each tribe designated to swim rushed to the water. For Nalovo, it was the three guys (Lance, Kareem, and Oskar), and then made quick time running to the water, earning them a massive lead. Korovu, or more specially Delia, Brett, and Zach, were not far behind them, reaching the water a few seconds after Nalovo. In dead last was Varoka, who had sent Talon, Nathan, and Ruby down to the water. ---- CONF: "I told my tribe to send me out into the water, considering I've taken lots of swimming lessons when I was a kid, but they wouldn't listen." Isabella frowned. "It was mostly Nathan doing all the decision making, which makes me solidify the decision of him going home tonight if we lose." ---- Once Varoka finally managed to get to the three poles, Kareem and Lance quickly got both of their bags from underneath the sea, however Oskar was struggling. This gave the Korovu tribe time to catch up as Zach and Brett quickly found theirs. The Varoka trio were falling behind, slowly inching their way to the poles due to becoming out of breath. Talon was the first one to make it to the poles, but had to wait to dive until the rest of his tribe caught up. ---- CONF: "Nathan and Ruby were terribly slow throughout this entire challenge. And while I like Ruby, she needs to hurry up and get with the program of winning because we even though we talked about our plans of tribal tonight, nobody actually wants to go." Talon sighed. ---- As Oskar finally emerged from the depths of the water with the third and final bag, Nalovo cheered as they reunited on the beach, moving on to the second part of the challenge with a huge lead. "There will be small deviations in the puzzles you are creating," Jeff began as he narrated the challenge. "So if you think you're going to cheat. You're dead wrong." He finished his quote as Delia rose to the surface, gasping for air, no bag in hand. "What are you doing?" Brett asked. "Throwing the challenge, remember," Delia stated as she spat out some spare water. "Right. Just don't make it noticeable," Zach remarked. Delia disappeared into the water again. ---- CONF: "As much as I love the three youngsters down in the water, we can't let them drag our tribe down by their decisions." Florence shook her head. "They clearly tried to throw this damn challenge, and if we lose today, it's not going to be a pretty site." ---- By the time Varoka had all their three bags, Delia, Brett, and Zach blew their lead by throwing the challenge. By the time Varoka made it back to the main beach, Korovu finally found their final bag. But they were dead last. For Nalovo, the teamwork exhibited Callie, Velma, and Michelle managed to get their puzzle completed in no time. When Varoka reached the shore, in second place, and managed to start untying their bags, they had won thanks to a huge lead early on. "Nalovo wins immunity!" Jeff shouted. ---- CONF: Velma was shown cheering siting along the beach back at camp. "I was so excited when our tribe was the first to complete the puzzle today. I don't want to take credit, but if it wasn't for me, we probably wouldn't had finished early on." She smiled. CONF: "Our tribe has really came together as a unified tribe today. I'm surprised and glad about the strong bonds we've created and it's second day," Oskar sighed. "Hopefully we continue with a streak of good luck after this challenge." ---- With Nalovo scoring the first tribal immunity statue, Korovu and Varoka rushed to complete their puzzles. Thanks to Jeff's statement earlier, both tribes neglected to look at neighboring puzzles for clues, worried that they were getting a piece wrong. On the Varoka tribe, Saffron constantly blamed her tribemates for their slow start, ironically slowing her own tribe down, giving Korovu time to catch up. "Saffron, can you stop arguing with the tribe?" Nathan yelled. "Listen here old buddy boy." Saffron turned around mid-challenge and faced Nathan eye to eye. "You're not going to talk to me that way. You made us have a slow ass start on this damn challenge because you wanted to be all tired running through that challenge." "You know what?" Nathan asked, smirking at Saffron. "When I said our tribe was crazy I was wrong." Saffron smiled. "Well, thanks for that bu-" "It is just you. You're the crazy one," Nathan snapped. Saffron inched closer to Nathan, but Isabella stepped in at the last second. "Hey guys!" She yelled. "The other tribe is catching up!" She pointed o the Korovu tribe who were inching closer to catching up to them. "Stop your rivalry and finish this challenge!" "Challenges first," Saffron snorted, facing back to join to rest of her tribe to continue the puzzle. ---- CONF: "Nathan can suck my left toe with that bullshit out there. I didn't come here to fucking listen to him banter me during a fucking challenge!" Saffron screamed. "I am here for two things: promoting my album, and winning that million bucks. Last time I checked, Nathan was never on my bucket list coming here." She rolled her eyes. ---- "Do you think we have any chance of catching up to them," Wanda whispered to Florence as they worked on their puzzle. Prescott was busy searching for a missing piece o the puzzle. Florence shook her head. "You know, I don't really know," she lowly responded. "Well, after the youngsters threw the first past of the challenge, and with Prescott not trying to help us, I don't think it's a good combination for a win." "Wait," Wanda stated in shock. "They threw the first part of the challenge?" "Didn't you see," Florence explained. "They were trying to find the bag when it was in their reach. It's crazy, but listen, Wanda." She pulled Wanda in closer. "We can't confront them about it yet. It's not the right time." "Yeah it's not the right time at all," Wanda agreed, returning to the puzzle. "We can use that as blackmail in the future. It's a good way to bring in allies, and form alliances." Florence smiled. "Dang girl, you're smart!" "Thanks, but it's all a game," Wanda smiled. ---- CONF: "Blackmail?" Wanda questioned herself. "I would never do that to anyone. It's just not me." She began to pace around her confessional spot. "But Florence is a smart girl, I am too, and we both know that could be used for something good." She grunted. "I mean like I said, 'it's a game.' Maybe I'll have to leave my morals at home." ---- Korovu and Varoka fought in a tight race of puzzle solving, shifting power continuously. However in an underdog styled victory, Korovu came out on top, winning the second tribal immunity statue, earning them safety from tribal tonight. "Nalovo and Korovu, congrats on immunity. You're safe from tribal and the vote, enjoy immunity and head out," Jeff said. "Varoka, no immunity means tribal council tonight where you will vote someone out. I'll see you guys tonight. Grab your stuff head out." ---- CONF: "My tribe seriously thought they could get away with voting me out tonight?" Prescott laughed. "They obviously thought wrong." CONF: "Saffron and Nathan had another argument mid-challenge, and it's starting to get annoying." Harvey grunted. "We need to get Saffron out tonight." ---- Life back at camp for Nalovo and Korovu was fairly simple. Both tribes celebrated their wins and enjoyed their period of safety for the day. Even at Korovu, Prescott stayed away from the other five. Despite it pissing everyone off, it created less drama and aided in unifying the other five. ---- CONF: "Prescott not being there around the rest of us really isolated him. Without him, we were full of laughter and even formed an alliance - the Korovu Five." Delia smiled, remembering the thought of the alliance. "Five Korovu members united together in power. Our enemy? Prescott first." CONF: "At Nalovo, everyone cheered each other on, but Velma definitely got the most cheers. The woman helped to solve that puzzle greatly! She's definitely an asset to this tribe!" Kareem cheered. ---- "So what are we doing for the vote?" Ruby asked Talon, a few hours after they returned from the challenge. "Nathan. Done deal," Talon declared. "Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "I'm just worried about everyone else, mainly Isabella." ---- CONF: "Isabella seriously creeps me out," Ruby confessed. "I don't trust her, but now is definitely not the right time to target her." ---- "Don't worry about Isabella. She's fine. We have her word, so we have her vote. Isabella, me, you, Saffron. It's good," Talon reassured. "Don't fret." "Okay," Ruby calmed. ---- CONF: "Right now, Ruby is starting to worry me, but I can't do anything about it now. Nathan's a threat and if we don't get rid of him tonight, he could cause havoc unlike Saffron," Talon spoke. ---- "Have you heard anything about the vote?" Nathan asked Isabella and Harvey, as they walked down to the shore. "Who is it?" "It's Saffron," Harvey stated. Isabella nodded. "Are you sure?" Nathan asked. "Yes Nathan, now stop worrying. It's us three plus Talon and Ruby. We have the majority. Five to one. That's an easy voteoff," Isabella stated. "She's right Nathan. Five to one sweep tonight," Harvey said. Nathan sighed. "I hope you guys are right." ---- CONF: "Isabella is very helpful in helping me reassure Nathan on things," Harvey spoke. "She's a great ally and I can fully trust her." CONF: "I know for a fact that this tribal is between me and Saffron. Hopefully Isabella and Harvey aren't lying to me at all." Nathan sighed. "Jesus I hope so." ---- "Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab it, dip it in the flame, and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire's gone, so are you." Jeff have a straight face as he recited his famous line at the first tribal council of the season. The six Varoka members dipped their torches in the fire, placed them in the appropriate slots, and took a seat. "Okay," Jeff began as everyone was situated. "Let's get right into it. Tonight, someone's game is going to get a premature end on day two. So Isabella, what went wrong?" "Well for starters, we had issues the minute we stepped off the boat," Isabella stated. "You are referring to the argument between Nathan and Saffron on the first day, right?" Jeff asked. Isabella nodded. "Yes Jeff. A lot of our issues started because of that." "How does that make you feel, Nathan?" Jeff asked. Nathan scratched his leg, and started shaking. "It makes me feel very scared, Jeff. I'm so paranoid wondering if my game is coming to an end or not tonight. These things regularly happen when it's just two people on the chopping block." "Two people? Meaning you and Saffron?" Nathan nodded. "Harvey, are Saffron and Nathan the only two on the chopping block?" Harvey nodded. "Yes sir Jeff. I've heard both of their names." Nathan looked over with big eyes, and began to shake even more. "Saffron, how does this make you feel?" Jeff asked her. Saffron chuckled. "I feel fine Jeff. I know that no matter what I'm safe tonight. I mean who knows? I could have many tricks up my sleeve." She smirked as Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nathan, you obviously had a reaction. What do you feel right now after Saffron said that?" Jeff wondered. "She's so full of herself," Nathan stated. "She's going to be eliminated tonight. People like her always are." Saffron shook her head. "No miss me Nathan. My album needs more promotion, so I'm staying until the end. You're going home." Nathan rolled his eyes and placed his face into his hands. Saffron folded her arms and flipped her hair. "Wow okay," Jeff shockingly spoke. "Well. Clearly, it's going to be either Saffron or Nathan so let's waste no more time. It's time to vote. Isabella, you are first." ---- CONF: "I'm so sorry buddy, but it's what I need to do for my game," Isabella stated in the camera casting her vote. "Sorry bud." CONF: "Bye nerd!" Saffron yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear when she casted her vote. "Sucks to suck, but also go buy my album, Sex Life, on iTunes!" She blew a kiss into the camera and left. CONF: "Good riddance," Nathan declared, shoving his vote ferociously into the box. ---- "I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said after Nathan returned from voting. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to use it. Okay, when the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." The camera panned to show all six Varoka members before Jeff read the votes. "First vote, Saffron." "Second vote, Nathan." "Third vote, Nathan. Two votes Nathan, one vote Saffron." "Fourth vote, Saffron. We're tied, two votes Saffron, two votes Nathan." Nathan looked worried as Saffron sat smiling. "Fifth vote, Nathan. Three votes Nathan, two votes Saffron. One vote left." Nathan grew more nervous. "First person voted out of Survivor: Viti Levu, Nathan. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch." Nathan grunted as he went to grab his torch. Harvey looked over at Isabella in shock. She shrugged. "Thanks for keeping the spoiled drama queen," Nathan remarked. "Love you Nathan!" Saffron dry panned. "Tell the friends and fam to go buy Sex Plus when you're out! That can get a free autograph!" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nathan, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed his torch. "It's time for you to go." Nathan sighed and walked out of the tribal council area. Jeff sighed. "Clearly, you guys valued teamwork, but a question still remains. Was taking out Nathan the right move in the end? Grab your torches, head out. Goodnight." And with that, marked an end to another day of the game of Survivor. The moon inched higher and higher into the sky, successfully ending the second day of the game.